Shieldmaid
by Miichau
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran loved each other like siblings. Who knew there could be something more? But now that Syaoran has disappeared, Sakura is on her own to find him. An inspiring and blossoming action story unfolds.
1. Chapter 1: Dark Knight

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime/manga, Tsubasa Chronicles. Tsubasa Chronicles belong to CLAMP.**

**A/N: Prologue… rest of story in editing. Be back soon. **

PROLOGUE

"Fine, then," the Dark Aurora said, its face still lingering underneath the shadow of its hood. The Dark Aurora lifted its gloved hand and a blackish purple orb began to grow in the palm of its hand. "You leave me no choice."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the Dark Aurora launched the orb at her. Sakura remained on the ground, petrified. Sakura pleaded her body to move but it wouldn't obey. She closed her eyes; this was the end.

"Crap…," Syaoran mumbled as her lounged forward. There was sudden silence… and then a cry into the night. "SYAORAN!!"

**SUNDOWN**

CHAPTER ONE: DARK NIGHT

**In** the quiet wood of pien trees, she loved him and he loved her, but they never knew. They lived in a small wooden cabin with a pine thatched roof well away from the market. One summer morning, the peaceful quiet is broken yet again.

"Syaoran-kun!" she cried. "Breakfast is ready." Syaoran looked up, his fingers in mid-tie over his boots. He sighed and resumed tying the knot. When he finished putting both boots on he stood up.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan but I have to skip breakfast today. I have to cut more wood because the price for it has gone down," Syaoran replied to her.

Sakura nodded in understandment. Their life was always like this, but she couldn't help pouting. "But I made it just for you!" Sakura whined. "And it just so happens to be your favorite," she added. Syaoran's ear twitched.

"Let's eat breakfast!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Yeah," Sakura giggled. Syaoran laughed along putting his hand on Sakura's head and ruffling her hair. Sakura squirmed to get out of his grasp.. she hated it when Syaoran did that. They both went inside the cottage. Sakura had her hands on her head, trying to fix her hair.

* * *

Syaoran picked up his food with his chopsticks. He was just about to put it into his mouth, but something didn't feel right. He looked up to see Sakura watching him intently.

"Um...Sakura-chan, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm watching you eat," she replied shortly, her eyes sstill on him.

"But shouldn't you be eating breakfast, too?" he said.

"I'm not hungry. Now eat; finish _every_ bite. You'll need the energy," she told him.

"Creepy..." Syaoran thought.

* * *

The sun had long before gone down and the moon was already out. Syaoran was coming home after a long day of chopping wood. His arms ached and he was tired from using all of his strength to hitch wood onto horses and drag it to the market. 

Sakura stood in the door way waiting for him. "Welcome home, Syaoran-kun!" she exlcaimed as he came into the light emitted by the cabin. Syaoran only groaned as he walked past her. When he entered the cabin, he found a mini feast of all his favorite foods there waiting for him. Syaoran's mouth dropped open and he began to drool. Sakura appeared behind him smiling. "You said you had to work harder today and I figured you wouldn't be in your highest spirits. So I made this just for you," she said beginning to blush.

Syaoran was lost for words. All he could do was smile. Then he remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot. I have something for you," he told her taking something out of his pocket. In the palm of his hand lay a single gem strung onto a black chord. "That's an opal," he said. "I found it when I was chopping wood in a different part of this forest. I took it and had it cut so I could make it into a necklace."

"But where did you get the coins to get it cut?" Sakura asked.

"You could say chopping more wood was enough to pay the debt," he replied mischeivously. Sakura then realized it. He had told her the price for wood had dropped as an excuse to explain why he would be home later than usual.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura cried hugging him and almost knocking him over. When she released him, he helped her put the necklace on. Sakura reached her fingers up to touch the pendant. It was th emost beautiful gift she had been given in her whole life. She hugged Syaoran again; this time more gently. Syaoran put his arms around her and hugged back. They shared this moment together in silence until --BAM!


	2. Chapter 2: Bittersweet Existence

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the anime/manga, Tsubasa Chronicles. Tsubasa Chronicles belong to CLAMP.**

This one took me a while... and it's only the second chapter?! So review review review! Or there will be no next chapterrr! Uh... ok I'm done.

* * *

BAM! Half the house was blown to bits. Syaoran held Sakura trying to shield her from the debris. A moment later, when the night silence had resumed, they stepped out of the ruins to look at what had before been their house.

"What in the world was that?" Sakura asked aloud. Syaoran didn't say anything. One hand was made into a fist; the other clutched something around his neck. Suddenly, a blast came from behind. It caught their attention and they turned. Coming towards them was a figure cloaked in black. It was neither man nor woman. The aura around it was filled with sorrow and despair, loss and unhappiness, and all sorts of unpleasant emotions. It's voice was unlike any human voice they had ever heard. Was it even human? The hood of its cloak covered its face so you were unable to gaze at the creatures's face.

"You," it said. Sakura didn't understand. To whom was it talking to?

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I am a member of the Dark Aurora," it said, "the secret organi--"

"Stop!" Syaoran interrupted. "You'll be leaving now," he growled.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered.

"It's time. It's time that you regained your power again," it said.

"We won't be going anywhere," Syaoran replied grabbing Sakura's arm and holding her close to him. The Dark Aurora made a small noise as if it were growling. Without warning, the Dark Aurora blasted them apart. Sakura screamed as she flew through the air and landed with a loud THUD on the ground.

When Sakura looked around her, she saw the Dark Aurora throwing strange knives that gave off a purple glow at Syaoran. Syaoran was panting, trying to dodge each ot the knives as fast as he could. Soon, the Dark Aurora began to slow down. It hesitated to replenish its power. Syaoran took this as an open opportunity to attack. Syaoran grabbed the nearest piece of debris and threw it as hard as he could at the Dark Aurora. The Dark Aurora was thrown backwards onto the ground from the force of what had hit it. Sakura breathed out. She had never known Syaoran was this strong. Once the Dark Aurora had regained its position, it was in a rage.

"Fine then," the Dark Aurora said, it's face still lingering underneath the shadow of its hood. The Dark Aurora lifted the palm of its hand. "You leave me no choice." Sakura's eyes widened in shock as the Dark Aurora launched the orb at her. She remained on the ground, petrified. Sakura pleaded her body to move, but it wouldn't obey. She closed her eyes; this was the end.

"Crap..." Syaoran mumbled as he lounged forward. There was sudden silence... And then a cry into the night:

"SYOARAN!!" Tears trickled down Sakura's cheeks.

"Well," the Dark Aurora said. "All that's left is to kill the girl."

This dark hooded creature then started towards Sakura. Sakura covered her eyes with her fingers, waiting for the blow. But instead she saw a light. It seemed to come from her and soon it became so bright that she could not see what was around her.

When the light finally subsided, the Dark Aurora was gone.

So chapter two is done! I promise you chapter three is on it's way. But if you do not review there will be none! Muahahahaha... I might extend chapter two as well since it seems too short for mine eyes. I shall mention that before I go into chapter three... Sit tight!


	3. Chapter 3: Iron Resolution

CHAPTER THREE:  
IRON RESULOTION

Syaoran was gone. It seemed he had disappeared into thin air. There was no lifeless corpse or frightening figure hovering above it to be seen anywhere. There was nothing but the trees, and the debris, and the wind. It was all very lonely.

Only a moment ago, Sakura was about to lose her own life. But instead, she lost Syaoran. And this felt worse. Of all the things she owned, there was nothing more important. He was the person most precious to her. It was only now that what was hidden all along deep inside her heart came out and she knew the truth.

Sakura loved Syaoran.

And it was with this new-found knowledge that tears began to skip down the hills of her cheeks and jump off the cliff of her chin. Everything was falling. A day passed. But the sun did not rise, it fell. The moon did not come out to comfort her. Trees turned their backs on her. The wind did not whistle to her. She was all alone.

After hours of sobbing, she found she was not alone. The debris of the house scattered around her seemed to haunt her with every memory they held. They whispered conversations of laughter and giggles and whispers. They stabbed her with their stories. Sakura knew she couldn't stay amongst the scene of the crime. Wiping the tears from her face, she stood up from the ground and she started to run.

Not very far, she stepped on something hard and she looked back. Underneath her foot was the opal necklace that Syaoran had worked so hard to get cut for her. As she reached to pick it up from the ground, fresh tears began to trickle down her cheeks again. Despite that, Sakura took the gem and ran.

Later on, she came to a stop. Here she could run no farther. Here was where the trees thinned because of the sand. Here was where the land ended and the water began. The vast empire in which she lived ended here. So she could go no farther. She collapsed on the sand breathing heavily although she still held on tightly to the opal. As the water washed the shore to tickle her feet, light began to escape the horizon. For the first time in her life, Sakura watched the sun rise.

She watched on in amazement at the beauty and wonder of one of mother nature's many gifts. But then and there her heart made an iron resolution: no matter what it takes, she will find Syaoran.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sakura, Syaoran, and the many characters to come belong to the manga/anime Tsubasa Resovoir Chronicles. And _that_ belongs to the very gifted CLAMP. **

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about not updating this for like... a year. But freshman year of highschool is a very busy year... not really. Well, you must all blame yourselves for not reviewing so HAH! Anyway, I've been reading xxxHolic and this story may well be one of those little universes Yuuko's always talking about. **

**Stay tuned or well... check you email... for the next chapter of Shieldmaid:  
**CHAPTER FOUR:  
RESURRECTION


	4. Chapter 4: Resurrection

CHAPTER 4:  
RESURRECTION

* * *

Far away from Sakura's forest and well below the roots of the trees, on the other side of the kingdom, there was a sudden disturbance and an opening in the air appeared: a portal. Out tumbled Syaoran, coughing and panting heavily.

"God, I really never got used to that," he mumbled, dusting himself off and getting up from the ground.

A second portal opened and, gracefully flying through the air, came that same hooded figure. It still hovered above the cold ground not ever touching the stone floor. Syaoran looked up at the figure warily and sighed heavily.

"I should have known. You were never going to kill her. You knew that I would try to protect her and you knew that I would jump in front. So, instead of casting a spell that could kill, you just threw a portal at her," said Syaoran.

"I know you well, Syaoran-sama," replied the hooded figure.

"Too well, Fai."

At this, the hooded figure finally let its feet feel solid surface. The hood of the figure's cloak fell down from its head revealing a masculine face. Clumps of wavy hair tumbled from his head: blonde as if it had been bleached by the sun. Through that hair, eyes shone like brilliant blue sapphires that had been newly cut though soft like pebbles. And through those eyes, genius shone through, but also humor was not held back.

Fai then smiled at Syaoran. "You know the rules, Syaoran-sama. Unnecessary death is prohibited in this secret organization and also in this kingdom... much to the dislike of the current king."

Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle himself, but only a little. "So the head chief could not think of someone stronger other than himself to come fetch me?" he asked.

"Sending myself was literally the least I could do considering the initiative was to bring back the heir to this very organization, Syaoran-sama," Fai replied raising his eyebrows at Syaoran.

"You cunning bastard," Syaoran muttered. Fai only laughed. "But childhood friends don't call each other "master." And neither do best friends."

"Ah, but considering our places in society, we do." Syaoran glared at Fai. But then Fai seemed to change his mind. "Well, then if I can't call Syaoran Syaoran-sama... then I'll just call him... Bozu!"

Then Fai laughed like crazy, clutching at his stomach. Syaoran only slapped his forehead in fake frustration. Wiping a tear from his eye, Fai gasped, "I haven't laughed like that in a long time. This place has really missed you, Bozu!"

"Yeah, well, I'll bet it hasn't," Syaoran replied looking away.

"You couldn't know. You ran away," was the remark.

Syaoran was quick to defend himself and he couldn't help raising his voice just a little. "And who came to look for me after all these years? Not my father!"

The smile was wiped from Fai's face and laughter no longer played in his eyes. Ever since they were kids, Syaoran had always been touchy-feely when it came to parental issues. Fai never liked his parents either but Syaoran was more sensitive especially about his father. It was all very cliche but Fai knew it was time to change the subject.

"So... you do know what that girl is right?" Fai asked nonchalantly.

"Of course I know what that girl is," scoffed Syaoran. "I've known what kind of power Sakura had from the moment I met her. What kind of son of my father's do you take me to be?"

"A foolish one for running away," said Fai. Syaoran shot him another fiery glare. Fai decided to change the subject yet again.

"So Sakura is her name, huh?" asked Fai. "Yeah, she is pretty powerful. I was going to send her here, too. But it seems she panicked. I only got away just in time, but already I feel that my power has lessened. Oh well," Fai laughed. Then he added "But she's pretty cute, isn't she?"

"I don't know," Syaoran growled indignantly. Almost immediately, Syaoran was taken back to the moments they had shared together; to the moment they had shared earlier that night after he had given her that opal necklace. Syaoran worried about Sakura. He hoped she still had that necklace.

The look of reminiscence must have shown in Syaoran's face because Fai began to smirk."Oooh, Syaoran-bozu loves Sakura!" Fai exclaimed. "Syaoran and Sakura sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" said Fai, dancing all around the stone room, his voice bouncing off the walls and echoing. Syaoran, unable to defend himself, scowled at him. Suddenly, a gong sounded from above, although very loud and very clear. Both Fai and Syaoran stopped, the smile wiped from Fai's face.

"Ah," said Fai, "that's our cue."

* * *

**Disclaimer: Sakura, Syaoran, and the many characters to come belong to the manga/anime** Tsubasa Resovoir Chronicles**. And _that_ belongs to the very gifted CLAMP.**

**Author's Note: Konnichiwa! You must please excuse the delay for this chapter. Lately, the stars in my eyes left in from the Beijing Olympics (mostly Michael Phelps, big fan) has left me quite unable to write. However, I have managed to pull through _and_ surpass my word limit! Victory _is_ sweet my dear readers. I decided that Fai should not become a vampire or anything of that sort in this story. I feel it would corrupt the plot somehow. Also, the explanation of Japanese honorifics in this story is in design (but will most likely be up by the end of the Olympics, hehe). So stay tuned for that and the next chapter:**

CHAPTER FIVE: LOST AT FOREST

**(I might change that title...)**


End file.
